Chikara Tecnicos vs Rudos vs everything Else
by IndyLover
Summary: Fun,exciting,amazing,ice cream ? Chikara its awesome.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of wrestling their is nothing more exciting breathtaking and funny than Chikara.

Roster

Tecnicos

Eddie Kingston

Green Ant

Fire Ant

Soldier Ant

Mike Quackebush

Frightmare

Dasher Hatfield

Hallowicked

Ultramantis Black

Saturyne

Gran Akuma

Sugar Dunkerton

Archibald Peck

Shane Matthews

Scott " Jagged" Parker

assailANT

Rudos

Icarus

Johnny Gargano

Chuck Taylor

Jigsaw

The Shard

deviANT

El Hijo Del Ice Cream

Ice Cream Jr.

Max Smashmaster

Blaster McMassive

Delirious

Ophidian

Kobald

Obariyon

Kodama

Jakob Hammermeier

Tim Donst

Mark Angelosetti

Champions

Grand Champion- Vacant

Campeonatos de Parejas - Vacant

Young Lions Cup - Vacant

Young Lions Tag Titles- Vacant

Stables

**The Swarm - Soldier Ant and deviANT**

**The Colony - Fire Ant, Green Ant and assailANT**

**The Spectral Envoy - Frightmare , Ultramantis Black and Hallowicked**

**BDK - Tim Donst and Jakob Hammermeier**

**Los Ice Creams - Ice Cream Jr. and El Hijo del Ice Cream**

**The Devastation Corporation- Max Smashmaster and Blaster McMassive**

**F.I.S.T -Chuck Taylor, Icarus , Johnny Gargano and Sugar Dunkerton**

**The Batiri- Kodama , Obariyon and Kobald**

**3.0- Shane Matthews and Scott " Jagged " Parker**

**The Throwbacks- Mark Angelosetti and Dasher Hatfield**

**I do not own Chikara but to visit the website go to .**

**This is not based on events from the actual promotion first event called Tag Grand Prix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lineup For Chikara Grand Prix 2013**

**assailANT and Fire Ant The Colony vs Sugar Dunkerton and Icarus F.I.S.T**

**3.0 vs Los Ice Creams**

**The Swarm vs The Throwbacks**

**The Batiri Kodama and Obariyon vs TBD by random draw at the event**

**Non Tournament Action**

**The Devastation Corporation vs Flames of Loves First Battle of The First Point**

**The Swamp Monster Open Challenge**

**Matt Classic vs Colt Cabana First Time Ecounter**

**El Generico vs Chuck Taylor Main Event Last Time We ll see El Generico**


	3. Chapter 3

**Easton,Pennsylvania **

**Match 1**

****The Gentlemen' s Club Theme

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Coming to the ring accompanied to the ring the Kentucky Gentlemen Chuck Taylor and Drew Gulak. He comes from the swamp representing The Gentlemen s Club . He is the Swamp Monster!

Gavin: Now his opponent will be random drawn due to no one accepting the open challenge.

Wink comes out with a pile of names and he draws out the first name Jaka.

Bryce: Hes not here

Wink: Zach Gowen's prosthetic leg

Bryce : its not here

Wink: Mr. Ernesto Osiris

Dark Beet Mix

Leonard : Ernie's here

Leonard: hello Chikarmy Im Leonard F. Chikarason with me right now is Chuck Taylor. Now Chuck what do

you have to say about The Swamp Monster.

Chuck: Enough of The Swamp Monster what about me The Kentucky Gentleman tonight ill make that Mexican cry all the way to Connecticut.

Leonard: the bell has rung and the two lock up Ernie grabs the swamp Monster in a headlock they go to the ropes Ernie pushes the swamp monster and he comes off the ropes with a HURRICANRANA! Im absolutely stun .

Chuck: See The Swamp Monster is the best thingy in wrestling better than purple,red,green,cam and blue ants and that frog and that thing i think is a goat.

Leonard: Hes got Ernie runs on the second turnbuckle and hits the tornado DDT.

Chuck: Hes done

1,2,3

Gavin: your winner The Swamp Monster

Chuck: The Gentlemen s Club everyone

**I hope You Liked the First match this is my first fanfic so i hope its good and give me suggestions on who should be the final tag team in the tournament.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Match 2**

No Theme Music

Gavin: Ladies and Gentlemen coming down to the ring he is from parts unknown. He is Classic Matt Classic.

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen we have just heard word that Colt Cabana has suffered an ankle injury backstage so we will draw out Matt Classic opponent.

Wink: Scotty Goldman

Bryce: hes not here

Wink: Colt Pulaski

Bryce: hes not here

Wink: Jervis Cottonbelly

Mr. Beldvere Theme

Gavin; Ladies and gentlemen welcome the gentlemen s gentlemen Jervis Cottonbelly.

Leonard: Im back on commentating this time with occasional wrestler Steve the turtle Weiner. How is it going Steve.

Steve; Its going good and cant wait to see this match between to ground wrestlers.

Leonard: Who would you give the advantage in this match.

Steve: I would think Classic would win to due to the longer experience.

Leonard: The bell has rung and Jervis offers a handshake which Classic obliges.

Steve: Look at the great sportsmanship between the two.

Leonard: They lock up and Matt Classic pushes down Jervis to the canvas. Classic picks him up and lifts Jervis in the Atitude Adjustment Position and he is spinning in circles.

Steve: Airplane Spin!

Leonard: Classic lets go of him Irish whips him to the ropes knocks him down with a shoulder block. He is going on the first turnbuckle looking for a splash but misses. Jervis gets up an rolls up Classic in the Oklahoma roll.

1,2,3

Gavin: Here s your winner Jervis Cottonbelly

Leonard: surprising win from Jervis coming up next will be a battle of the first point to the titles as The Devastation Corporation vs The Flames of Love

**So that's it for this chapter as well the next event will be Young Lions Cup and confirmed for the tournamnet are Saturyne, Jakob Hammermeier , Green Ant, deviANT, and from OVW Stephon J. Baxter the third. As well a hint to mysterious tag team one just recently got released the other is not a wrestler anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promo**

Sidney: Now tonight The Devastation Corporation will dominate tonight against these two poor unfortunate souls. I realize after you have 3 points in a row you get a tag title shot, well I'm going to say this The Devastation Corporation wont challenge for the belts until they have 20 points in a row because no one is stopping The Devastation Corporation.

The Devastation Corporation Theme

Gavin: Ladies and Gentleman coming down to the ring they are planning to devastate their opponents tonight. They are the two super heavyweight accompanied by Sidney Bakabella . Max Smashmaster and Blaster McMassive . The Devastation Corporation!

Rehab

Coming down to the ring they are representing CCW promotion. Avery Boysenberry and Leslie Butterscotch. The Flames of Love.

Leonard: Ladies and gentleman who are watching this on DVD I'm sorry to tell you that Sidney is commentating this match.

Sidney: What's a DVD?

Leonard: Never mind that are you sure that you won't challenge for the belts until you get 20 points.

Sidney: Yes because no one and I mean no one can beat The Devastation Corporation. As well later on tonight my other client Oleg the Usurper will be in action against Chikara Graduate Leech Landa.

Leonard: Well ladies and gentleman if you don't know The Flames of Love they are wearing black briefs and they're from a backyard wrestling promotion CCW and begged for an opportunity to wrestle inside.

Sidney: They're dead.

Leonard: I would beg to differ Avery trained at Chikara's own Chuck Taylor Academy and Leslie is a vet who has wrestled for 4 years in Wrestling is Respect and Ring of Honor.

Sidney: That means nothing to me they're still dead.

Leonard: The match begins with Avery and Max Sashmaster. Avery tries to punch Max but Max caught his punch and lifts him up into a gorilla press and drops him. Max tags in Blaster. Irish whip in the corner Max splashes him first then Blaster goes right after. Max lifts him up into a gorilla press and throws him to Blaster who catches him into a fallaway slam! Avery rolls out the ring and I wouldn't be surprise if he's stuck in the hospital for a while.

Sidney: One down one to go.

Leonard: Leslie comes in throwing punches and then he comes of the ropes only to be shoulder block by The Devastation Corporation. Now Blaster going to the top rope and max grabs Leslie setting up for The Death Blow and they hits. I think Leslies dead 1, 2,3 . It's over folks.

Sidney: What did I tell you Chikarason no one can stop The Devastation Corporation!

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the match The Devastation Corporation!

Leonard: When we come back the Grand Prix will begin.

**I hope this chapter was good. Any suggestion put in the comment section. New entrants in the Young Lions Cup are Kobald, Uhaa Nation, Rich Swann, Johnny Gargano , Drew Gulak and The Swamp Monster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Match 4**

Glory Days

Gavin: Ladies and gentleman coming to the ring accompanied by Veronica. He is the King of Swing Dasher Hatfield and his partner the kids call him Mr. Touchdown Mark Angelosetti. Together they are known as The Throwbacks!

The Stand Up

Gavin: Ladies and gentleman coming to the ring he is Militant Mat Mite Soldier Ant! His partner he is deviANT! Together the duos are known as The Swarm!

Leonard: Now joining me on commentating is my good pal and friend who have trained all 4 of these men in the ring Mike Quackenbush.

Mike: You mean 3 out of the 4 I only considered the ones I trained are the ones who graduated.

Leonard: What do you think about the match Mike?

Mike: I believe The Throwbacks will win because of the teamwork, they're family and experience as a tag team. As well we all know Soldier and deviANT don't like each other.

Leonard: It was a quite injustice that Soldier Ant was taken out of The Colony and put in The Swarm/ the group formerly known as GEKIDO.

Mike: Like every person in the roster and the Chikarmy we all hate Wink decisions as Director of Fun. I wish Soldier was back in The Colony. But I'm happy that assailant changed his ways and if Soldier Ant is allowed back into The Colony and they would have one of the best groups in Chikara.

Leonard: The bell ring here we go.

Mike: Mr. Touchdown starts off with Soldier Ant they lock up. Soldier's got him in a waist lock and takes him down to the mat transitions into a headlock. They are up and Angelosetti goes into the ropes and pushes Soldier Ant to the ropes. Mark misses the clothesline and Soldier Ant rolls him up while saluting. 1, 2 kick out at 2.

Leonard: Wow The Swarm has the momentum in the match so far which is surprising.

Mike: Mr. Touchdown kicks Soldier in the gut and hits a suplex 1,2 kick out. He hits the Tebow pose knee and nails a splash for but only gets two. He tags in Hatfield. Hatfield punches him in the gut. He whips Soldier in the ropes and hits him in the gut with a polish hammer looking like a bat and hits him with underhand pitch and then hits a jackhammer but only gets 2. Dasher Irish whips him into the corner running forearm and Soldier's down he swings and it's out of the park.

Leonard: He slides in safe 1, 2 kickout at 2. Soldier rolls out of the ring and in comes deviANT and attacks Dasher from behind and starts stomping on him. He gets on the ring apron and slingshots back into the ring for a double stomp.

Mike: 1,2 kickout at 2. deviANT is letting Dasher get up to his knees and then hits him with a running knee. 1,2 kickout. Hes' working on his back and now has him in a headlock. The fans start clapping to get Dasher back into this match. Whoa Dasher is getting up elbows to the gut they hit the ropes and a backbody press. Dasher and deviANT are crawling to the corner and deviANT is about to make the tag but wait. Soldier Ant got off the apron. Dasher rools out of the ring making Mr. Touchdown the legal man. deviANT is yelling at his partner he turns around spinebuster! 1,2,3 its over.

Gavin: Winners of the match advancing to the semi-final to face the winner between The Batiri and TBD is The Throwbacks!

Leonard: Thanks for commentating Mike.

Mike: No problem and a reminder to the fans to vote for me on the poll so I could have a chance of winning the Grand Championship.

Leonard: Coming up next we will find out who's the mystery team and the last match for El Generico.

**Remember vote who you want to see in the Grand Championship tournament.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Promo**

Kobald:** The world may have not ended last year but we promise you The Batiri will rule the world due to the slithering sergeant Ophidian and our great leader Delirious we will not end our journey but we'll end your journey. Ba ha! **

Demons

Gavin: Coming down to the ring he is the Deadly, Demonic Warmonger Obariyon and his partner is the Hellion of the Dark Army Kodama. Together they are known as The Batiri.

Gavin: And their opponents

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaah!

Catholi-Funk

Gavin: Coming down to the ring he is The Pope Elijah Burke and his partner.

Smooth

Gavin: His partner he is The Alpha Male Monty Brown!

Leonard: Now joining on commentary for the rest of the night one third of The Spectral Envoy Ultramantis Black.

Ultramantis: Now permanent colour commentator until I recover from the injury.

Leonard: How do you feel about Frightmare and Hallowicked not receiving a chance at the titles?

Ultramantis: I'm quite disappointed in Wink for not giving The Spectral Envoy a shot but I can promise you we will get 3 points and win those tag belts.

Leonard: And here we go The Pope starting off with Kodama. They look to lock up but the rudo Kodama kicks him in the gut.

Ultramantis: What a dastardly move I have done in my old long gone rudo days.

Leonard: He tags in Obariyon they Irish whip The Pope into the ropes drop toe hold into the running knee of Obariyon.

Ultramantis: Skull Bronzing

Leonard: But that only gets them a 2 count. Obariyon brings him back into the corner kicking him in the gut repeatedly. Tags Kodama and Kodama lift the pope onto his shoulder looks like going for a Death Valley driver. Though the Pope elbows his way out of Death Valley driver and pushes Kodama to the ropes and hits him with a STO. The Pope needs to make the hot tag to The Alpha Male. Both men are close to make a tag and they tag in their partners. The Alpha Male comes in and clotheslines Obariyon he whips Obariyon into the ropes and back body drops him. Oh wait Kodama hit him from behind he Irish whips him into the corner only to be reversed but Kodama lifts himself up from the corner and hits a backstabber. But oh my gosh out of nowhere The Pope hits the Elijah Express 1, 2, 3.

Gavin: Your winner of the match The Pope Elijah Burke and The Alpha Male Monty Brown.

Ultramantis: I'll be honest I enjoyed Kodama getting hit with the Elijah Burke.

Leonard: That will be weird matchup The New Breed vs. The Throwbacks.

Iteration

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen welcome a member of F.I.S.T. and The Gentlemen's Club Chuck Taylor and with him The Water Boy claimed by F.I.S.T. Sugar Dunkerton.

Chuck: Well I'm sad to say the Spanish freak isn't here he probably went all the way to Florida or Connecticut.

Ole

Fans: Ole,Ole,Ole,Ole,Ole

Leonard: El Generico is rushing to the ring Chuck goes for a clothesline but misses and gets hit with an Ole Kick. He picks him up brainbuster. 1, 2,3.

Gavin: The winner of the match El Generico

Fans: Thank you Generico, Thank you Generico

Generico bows to the crowd and waves to the fan. When he walks out the fan chant his Ole chants.

**Promo**

**Sidney: Sidney Bakabella back here and I brought this man Oleg the Usurper and who dares to challenge Oleg it will be off with his head.**

Medieval Theme

Gavin: Coming to the ring accompanied by Sidney Bakabella he is the Nefarious Nordic Warrior. He is Oleg the Usurper.

Leonard: It appears Ultramantis we will be joined once again by Sidney.

Sidney: Dang right I'm back on commentary by special demand by Team Bakabella who by the way are entering this year's King of Trios.

Leonard: So you already talked to Wink

Sidney: Of course I talked to Wink do you think I'm done something just focus on the slaughterhouse this match will be.

Gavin: and Oleg's The Usurper opponent.

Hero's Come Back

Gavin: He thinks he is a turtle. He is Steve "the Turtle" Weiner.

Sidney: Like I said before he's dead.

Ultramantis: I don't like you Sid but I agree with you on this one.

Leonard: I would have to agree but there is a slight chance Steve might win with the experience he has. Here we go the bell has rung. They lock up and Oleg powers through him and throws Steve on the ground on his back.

Ultramantis: The turtle is stuck on his back.

Sidney: He's done and I'm done on commentary.

Leonard: Oleg seems confused but is listening to Sidney on what to do. Now Oleg hits the ropes and hits him with a leg drop. He lifts him up so that he is on his knees and hits him with off with your head. 1, 2, 3.

Gavin: Your winner Oleg the Usurper.

Ultramantis: I will give Sid credit he put a trio of these 3 monsters and looks like a huge contender to win King of Trios.

Leonard: I just been informed El Generico will have another match with Jigsaw. And now we send it to Bryce Remsburg for The Event Center. To announce The Young Lions Cup tournament schedule.

**The Event Center **

**Bryce : The Young Lions Cup has finally arrived and were kicking off with a great match kicking off Nick Jackson vs. Johnny Gargano vs. deviANT vs. Michael Elgin. Another match The Swamp Monster vs. Kobald vs. Jakob Hammermeier vs. OVW's Stephon J. Baxter. With comments on the match here's Chuck Taylor.**

**Chuck: Well tonight wasn't a good night for me it doesn't matter because I know that The Swamp Monster dominated tonight and will follow my foot steps in becoming Young Lions Cup Championship.**

**Drew: Hey Chuck I'm in the tournament too.**

**Chuck: No one cares be happy that you're on the shirt.**

**Bryce: And that's not all folks. Green Ant will face his old rival from the Wresting Is shows Juan Francisco de Coranadovs. Drew Gulak another member of The Gentlemen's Club vs. the high flying Saturyne. And the last match the powerful Uhaa Nation vs. the master of the standing 450 Rich Swann vs. Beyond Wrestling's jobber Johnny Miyagi vs. Wrestling's is Heart's Tripp Cassidy. And here's a comment from Johnny Miyagi.**

**Johnny: No one believes I have a shot winning this, but that's where they're wrong. I will shock everyone and become Young Lions Cup Champion and bring the title home to Beyond Wrestling.**

**Bryce: That's not all The Estonian Thunderfrog and The Latvian Proud Oak versus The Devastation Corporation and as well The Oleg the Usurper vs. Matt Classic. And Tim Donst, Chuck Taylor and Jigsaw vs. Mark Angelosetti, Fire Ant and Hallowicked. And that's it for The Event Center and make sure you vote who you want to participate in The Grand Championship tournament by going on the IndyLover' s profile and find the poll and vote. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Promo**

**Matthews: We are coming back from vacation. Wink called us and told us we have Los Ice Creams tonight. I was told that were going to face them in a cage match and that everyone hates ice cream. Jagged: Let me set this straight, how this match won't be a cage match and we actually like ice cream. Tonight were hungry and we will forget their manners. BOO YAH! **

Feel the Flow

Gavin: Ladies and gentleman coming to the ring they are the team from north of the border. Scott "Jagged" Parker and "Big Magic" Shane Matthews. Together they are known as 3.0!

Ice Cream Truck Song

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen coming to ring they come from south of the border. El Hijo del Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr. together the duos are known as Los Ice Creams!

Ultramantis: This looks like a fun match with the two most funny and fan favourites.

Leonard: Looks like Shane and Ice Cream Jr. are starting off. They lock up and Big Magic got him in a headlock he release him when they hit the ropes. Ice Cream Jr. goes around and pinches him in the butt. Shane screams at him and Ice Cream Jr. and El Hijo del Ice Cream run away.

Ultramantis: Well from just that I know who will win.

Leonard: The count is at 10 remember Chikara rules we have a 20 count and rolling out of the ring counts as a tag.

Ultramantis: Looks like the Ice Creams are back and El Hijo rolls in the ring.

Leonard: Shane screams at him El Hijo tags out quickly. Ice Cream running at Shane who drop toe holds him into an elbow drop from Jagged. They whip Junior in the corner and Jagged hits him in the corner with a running forearm whips him into Big Magic who hits him with a sideslam backbreaker holding him into position for a running knee from Jagged! 1, 2 Ell Hijo breaks it up, as Ice Cream Jr. rolls out of the ring he punches Scott and Jagged hits the ropes miss a clothesline and gets hit by a spinning forearm into a lariat. 1, 2, 3.

Ultramantis: Wow you can tell 3.0 want the belts and they absolutely destroyed their opponents tonight.

Gavin: The winners of the match 3.0.

**Promo**

**Icarus: Tonight I will bring the titles back to F.I.S.T. and carry the water boy to victory.**

**Sugar: First of all I'm not the water boy but I will say this were taking home gold and were coming for you**

**Icarus: You can't say that that's not pg. (walks away)**

**Sugar: I was going to say were coming for you Colony.**

Iteration

Gavin: Coming down the aisle he is the Boisterous Ball Hog Sugar Dunkerton and he is known for his horrible tattoo Icarus. Together they are members of F.I.S.T.

The Ants go Marching

Gavin: There opponents coming down the aisle he is the Big Blue Ant assailant and his partner is Energetic Insectoid Grappler! He is Fire Ant. Together the duo is known as The Colony.

Leonard: Well Mantis these two teams obviously don't have the experience as some of the other teams but who do you think will win this match?

Ultramantis: Well I would go with The Colony on this one F.I.S.T. still doesn't accept Sugar in their group while The Colony accepted assailANT and so did the everyone else at last years Under the Hood IPPV.

Leonard: Here we go Icarus and Fire Ant starts it off. Both groups have a lot of history together in fact Icarus and Chuck Taylor got shaved bald by The Colony. Oh and Icarus took off the jacket and showing his hideous tattoo and wait is that Steve Turtle Weiner running around the ring.

Ultramantis: Looks like he saw the tattoo.

Steve: My eyes! I CANT SEE!

Leonard: Icarus distracted by Steve wait Fire Ant rolls him up 1, 2 and kick out at two. Icarus misses a clothesline and Fire Ant goes to the ropes and has Icarus in the head scissors transition into a tornado DDT. 1, 2 kick out. Fire Ant tags in assailant he whips Icarus into the rope knocks him down with a shoulder block and Fire Ant lands a senton. 1, 2 kick out at two. assailANT has Icarus in a headlock whip him into the ropes Icarus stays on the ropes and assailANT runs towards him and eats a boot. Icarus kicks him in the gut and whips him into ropes and hits him with a spear. 1, 2 kick out. Icarus looks to tag in Sugar oh but tricks him and stomps assailANT in the gut. Now he picks assail up and hits him with a suplex. 1 kicks out at 1. He Icarus now looks to scoop slam assail but Sugar blind tags into the match. Icarus hits the slam and looks to go for the cover but Jon Barber is telling him he's not the legal man.

Ultramantis: Look at Sugar Chikarason

Leonard: While assail is on his knees sugar hits a senton. He goes for the cover but look Icarus grabs him and throws him out of the ring he covers assail. 1, 2 kick out at two so close though.

Ultramantis: Icarus is a selfish and ugly tattooed man Chikarason.

Leonard: He lifts him up looking for the Blue Ray, but assailANT elbows his way out of it and hits the ropes and hits Icarus with a spinning elbow. Now both men looking for a tag and Dunkerton gets off the ring apron, but Fire Ant tags in! Missile Dropkick! He lifts him up brainbuster and then he hits him with a yahtzee kick covers but only gets two. Icarus rolls into the corner and assailANT comes back in and they hit him with Ant Go Marching dropkick and they get 2 again. They whip Icarus into the ropes but Icarus stops himself from moving. Fire Ant runs at him but he lowers the rope and Fire Ant goes over. assailANT runs now he gets hit with a boot and Sugar blind tags into the match. Icarus grabs assailANT and runs up the ropes to hit the shirunai.

Ultramantis: Hey look at Sugar he is on the top rope and he hit an Elbow Drop!

Leonard: 1, 2 it's over.

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen your winners of the match Icarus and Sugar Dunkerton F.I.S.T.

**Promo**

**Mr. Touchdown: Where's Dasher. Hey get away you freaky nerds. Where's that nerd doctor help Dasher and those Canadian nerds got attacked by those freaky nerds.**

**Dr. Dave: I'm here let me take a look. Oh Dasher and 3.0 I can definitely say they are too injured to continue competing.**

**Wink: Ok so this is what's going to happen Mr. Touchdown you will compete against the Pope and the Alpha Male by yourself, while the team of F.I.S.T. will get a bye to the finals of the grand prix and The Batiri will get -1. So when they get their first point they will have 0 points and everything will be back to normal after that. OK. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chikara Event Center**

**Bryce: Ladies and gentleman new news from Chikara. Soldier Ant is no longer with deviANT in The Swarm, now he is in his own group The Colony Extreme Force. The group has 3 new ants Arctic Recue Ant, Missile Assault Ant and Orbit Adventure Ant. Now to announce what the surprise is and that is the craziest Cibernatico you can ever think of. Its team Sapphire the bird who was almost died because of Mr. Touchdown versus Team Veronica. On Team Veronica Tim Donst, Jakob Hammermeier, Mr. Touchdown Mark Angelosetti, Kobald , Steve " The Turtle" Weiner , Jervis Cottenbellly, Juan Francisco de Coronado and Matt Classic. On Team Sapphire Archibald Peck, Sugar Dunkerton , Chuck Taylor , The Swamp Monster , 3.0 ,a mystery man and the return of the great legend to the ring Jake " The Snake" Roberts. So be there for Cibenatico which is after The Young Lions Cup and vote who you want to participate to get The Grand Championship. As well due to the attack from The Batiri Dasher Hatfield will be out for several months.**

Catholi-Funk

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen this match is the semi-final match of the tag grand prix coming down to the ring, the Alpha Male Monty Brown and The Pope Elijah Burke. And there opponent.

Touchdown City

Gavin: Coming to the ring representing The Throwbacks Mr. Touchdown Mark Angelosetti!

Leonard: Some weird events have taken place in the tournament Mantis.

Ultramantis: I find myself angry at The Batiri costing people their shot at gold Chikarason.

Leonard: And were off looks like Elijah will start. They go for a lockup but Mr. Touchdown kicks him in the gut. He scoop slams him and lands two standing splashes. He hits the rope into the Tebow knee to the face. 1, 2 kick out at two.

Ultramantis: I would say that's a smart strategy by Mr. Touchdown you have to play a little bit dirty when you're up against two people.

Leonard: I just heard word that someone else was attacked before 3.0 and Dasher. Wait why is Archie here? And Mr. Touchdown is distracted by his presence.

Archibald: I know it was you who attacked and stole Desire.

Leonard: Mr. Touchdown is distracted by Archie's words saying he attacked and stole Archie's horse Desire who is still with him after he was The Mysterious and Handsome Stranger.

Ultramantis: Look out Touchdown.

Leonard: Elijah express 1, 2, 3.

Gavin: Your winner and facing F.I.S.T. in the finals is the team of The Pope Elijah Burke and The Alpha Male Monty Brown.

**Backstage**

**Veronica: Did you do what I asked you to do **

**Steve: Yes I taped up the horse's feet and sold to a Russian Man so am I team captain for Cibernatico.**

**Veronica: I already told you before Donst is team captain but you can be co-captain.**

**Steve: Yay! I'm co-captain! Now I can't wait to beat up Archie for picking on you.**

**Veronica: I can't wait either.**

**(While they are talking they didn't Notice Mr. Touchdown was watching and listening to them the whole time.)**

Leonard: so looks like" Veronica and Steve the Turtle" cost Mr. Touchdown a chance to win the Campeonatos de Parejas.

Riddle Me This

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen coming to the ring he is a former Young Lions Cup Champion. He is Jigsaw!

Ole

Gavin: Coming down to the ring from Tijuana, Mexico. He is the Generic Luchador and The Pride of Tijuana. He is El Generico!

Leonard: We will see a real goodbye match. El Generico easily beat Chucky T tonight and now is facing Jigsaw.

Ultramantis: This is a rematch from our first IPPV High Noon

Leonard: They lock up El Generico pushes him into the corner. Referee Bryce Remsburg tells him to break it up. They lock up again and this time Jigsaw pushes El Generico in the corner. Again they have to break it up, wait Jigsaw stomps El Generico's chest. He whips El Generico into the ropes misses a clothesline and gets hit with an armdrag. El Generico working into Abdominal Stretch. But Jigsaw elbows him in the head and releases the hold and then knees him in the gut.

Ultramantis: Did you notice Chikarason since Jigsaw turned the pace of the match has gotten slower.

Leonard: Yes I noticed but I believe El Generico will push the place. Now back to the match. Jigsaw whips him into the ropes, but Generico stops himself. Jigsaw rushing at Generico and Generico lowers the rope and Jigsaw is now on the outside. El Generico looks for a slingshot splash but jigsaw moves out of the way, but Generico landed on the apron on his feet and kicks Jigsaw in the chest and hits a split legged moonsault!

Ultramantis: That was amazing Chikarason!

Leonard: He rolls Jigsaw back in the ring and covers him but only gets 2. He Irish whips him in the corner he's looking for a Yakuza kick but Jigsaw moves out of the way. Now Jigsaw hits him with an elbow to the back, enzugari and finally hits a bridging German suplex. 1, 2 and kick out at two.

Ultramantis: What an amazing combo of moves Chikarason.

Leonard: Now Jigsaw stomping on him in the corner and goes for a pin but only gets a 1 count. He is going to the top probably looking for the double stomp. But El Generico moves out of the way. Jigsaw misses a clothesline and runs into the corner. El Generico looking for a Yakuza kick, but misses. Superkick by Jigsaw! And now he goes to the top rope and hits the double stomp. 1 , 2, and Generico kicks out.

Ultramantis: Jigsaw is stunned in belief Chikarason.

Jigsaw: Its brainbuster time.

Leonard: Jigsaw is mocking Generico by using his own move. He lifts Generico for the brainbuster, but Generico escapes and pushes him into the corner. Yakuza Kick! Out of nowhere. He now puts Jigsaw on the turnbuckle for that super brainbuster.

Ultramantis: Chikarason let's say it together.

Ultramantis and Leonard:_Brainbustaaaaahhhhh!_

Leonard: 1 , 2 ,3 it's over.

Gavin: You're winner El Generico!

Fans: Thank you Generico! 3x. Ole ,Ole ,Ole, Ole! 10x.

**Mr. Touchdown: Hey Veronica I quit your stupid team.**

**Veronica: It doesn't matter you already been replaced**

**Mr. Touchdown: By whom?**

**Oleg the Usurper: By me. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!**

**(Mr. Touchdown gets hit with OFF WITH YOUR HEAD)**

**Bryce: Hey I need a doctor Mr. Touchdown is out cold.**

**Promo**

**Sugar: I never thought I would say this but me and Icarus are in the finals of the Tag Gran Prix and we are coming into this match as the underdogs. And tonight the underdogs will prevail and take the titles home back to Chikara.**

**Icarus: Sugar let me say this after the match and watching the other matches and reflecting on everything I realized in order to win we have to work together and like Sugar said we will prevail. Rough!**

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen thee time has finally come for the main event of event of the evening. And it is for the Campeonatos de Parejas. Now introducing team number 1.

Catholi-Funk

Gavin: Coming down to the ring The Pope Elijah Burke and The Alpha Male Monty Brown! And there opponents team number 2.

Iteration

Gavin: Coming to the ring he is the Leader of F.I.S.T. you know him as the man with the hideous tattoo Icarus and his partner is the boisterous ball hog Sugar Dunkerton. Together the duo is known as F.I.S.T.

Ultramantis: Chikarason cover your eyes

Leonard: Icarus takes off his jacket may god have mercy on our souls. AND WAIT! Icarus is wearing 76ers jersey!

Ultramantis: Chikarason I believe Sugar has actually changed Icarus.

Leonard: Icarus and Elijah start off. They lock up and Elijah has Icarus in a headlock they hit the ropes and Elijah lets go of the headlock. Icarus hits the ropes only to be hit by a back elbow from The Pope. Elijah brings him in the corner and stomps on Icarus' stomach and tags in The Alpha Male. The Alpha Male is stomping on him he lifts up Icarus for a scoop slam he covers him but only gets a 1 count. He whips him into the corner and looks to hit a splash in the corner but misses and Icarus dropkicks The Alpha Male and he rolls out the ring and Icarus looks for a tag, but Elijah Burke pulls him back to the opposite corner. He stomps him in the corner and now lifts him up to his feet and he's throwing body punches to Icarus.

Ultramantis: Elijah Burke using his boxing background in this match with those punches.

Leonard: Now he turns his body around and looks like he is setting up the Elijah Express! Oh but Icarus moves out of the way Elijah hurt his knee really badly. And Icarus hits him with a shiranui and now Sugar is on the top rope and hits an elbow drop. Sugar covers 1 , 2 and Monty Brown broke up the cover. Now Brown whips Sugar into the ropes and misses a clothesline and turns around only to be met with kiss my converse dropkick which sends him out of the ring. Now Icarus and Sugar hit double team shell shocked on Burke. Cove we have the new champions, we have new champions!

Gavin: Your winner and new Campeonatos de Parejas Icarus and Sugar Dunkerton! F.I.S.T.!

Ultramantis: The duo that no one would think would win the tournament proves every one wrong by winning the tag titles.

Leonard: That's it for tonight we will see you next time at Young Lions Cup!


	10. Chapter 10

**Reading, Pennsylvania**

**Promo**

**Johnny Gargano: Now everyone the time has come to crown a new Young Lions Champion. And Who Else should be Young Lions Cup Champion other than the bee's knees, the cat pyjamas and the whole shebang Johnny Gargano. And the answer is nobody.**

**Chuck: Except Swamp Monster!**

**Johnny: Chuck what are you doing this is my promo time.**

**Chuck: Oh My Bad.**

**Johnny: Anyways ….**

**(Camera zooms out which you can see Michael Elgin behind Gargano)**

**Johnny: You know what let's just go to the ring.**

Gavin: Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to Young Lions Cup and the first bout is the first round tournament matchup. And it is a fatal 4 way elimination style. Now introducing participant number 1.

MMMBop

Gavin: Coming to the ring from Montebello, California. He is one half of The Young Bucks. He is one half of the PWG tag team championships. Representing PWG, Nick Jackson!

Incubus

Gavin: Coming down to the ring from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Representing Ring of Honor. Unbreakable Michael Elgin!

Rage

Gavin: Coming to the ring he is the devious ant. He is deviANT!

Iteration

Gavin: The final participant of the match representing F.I.S.T. He is the bee's knees, the cat pyjamas and the whole shebang. He is Johnny Gargano.

Leonard: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Young Lions Cup I am Leonard F. Chikarason joining me for tonight is Ultramantis Black.

Ultramantis: Chikarason I'm happy to see a new up and comer. And this match has potential to be the show stealer tonight.

Chikarason: Here we go Elgin and deviANT start off. Elgin and deviANT lock up and Elgin easily tosses him to the corner he tags out to Nick Jackson. And now Elgin locks up with Nick Jackson and now he is easily tossed to the corner. And now Johnny Gargano looks to lock up and oh he kicks Elgin in the gut.

Ultramantis: What a smart and dastardly move by Gargano.

Leonard: Gargano hits the ropes only for Elgin to lift him up in a military press slam. And Jackson attacks Elgin from behind. He tries to whip Elgin in the corner but Elgin reverses it and whips Jackson into the corner. Jackson dodges the avalanche in the corner and hits Elgin with a knee in the corner he looks for a tornado DDT but Elgin reverse it into A CHAOS THEORY! But only gets a two count!

Ultramantis: so far in this match Chikarason Elgin is dominating so far.

Leonard: Now Gargano send Elgin out of the ring with a double dropkick. And a Suicide Dive by Gargano! Now deviANT looking to dive outside but is MET WITH A SUPERKICK FROM NICK JACKSON! AND GOES THROUGH THE ROPES INTO A MOONSAULT TO THE OUTSIDE!

Ultramantis: THAT WAS AMAZING CHIKARASON!

Leonard: Now Nick Jackson rolls back into the ring and whips deviANT to the corner and goes for the knee in the corner again but misses and hits the turnbuckle. Now Gargano is back in and rolls up on deviANT quick kick out at 1 but gets kicked in the head! NICK JACKSON SUPERKICKS GARGANO! DISCUS FOREARM BY ELGIN! BACKFIST BY ELGIN! BUCKLEBOMB! NOW ELGIN SETS UP FOR THE ELGIN BOMB BUT IS REVERSED INTO A REVERSE HURRICANRANA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Ultramantis: What did we just see Chikarason!

Leonard: Now everyone is back on their feet and GARGANO SUPERKICKS ELGIN BUT HES STILL STANDING! AND NICK SUPERKICKS ELGIN AND HE IS STILL STANDING! DOUBLE SUPERKICK TO ELGIN AND HE FALLS TO HIS KNEES! RUNNING KNEE BY deviANT and he covers Elgin 1, 2, 3. They eliminated Michael Elgin.

Gavin: Michael Elgin has just been eliminated.

Leonard: AND NOW WHAT! A DOUBLE SUPERKICK TO deviANT WHOS ON HIS KNEES! And they both cover him 1, 2, 3. That quick deviANT is out.

Gavin: deviANT has just been eliminated.

Leonard: Now Jackson goes for a Superkick but he misses, Gargano goes for a Superkick and he misses. Nick Jackson goes for a clothesline but he misses and Gargano catches his arm and hits Hurt Donuts and now he locks in the Garg- No-Escape and Jackson taps out!

Gavin: Ladies and Gentlemen Nick Jackson has been eliminated your winner representing F.I.S.T. Johnny Gargano

Ultramantis: Chikarason what an excellent match that was and what impressive showing from everyone in this match.

**Promo**

**Matt Classic: What is this contraption (touching camera?)**

**Sidney: Hey Classic how is it going pal haven't seen you since 1970s. How you've been?**

**Matt: Great Bakabella it's great to see an old face around here with all these Mexicans and Schwartz running around.**

**Sidney: Hey since my guy Oleg and you are on the same team next event how about we cancel our scheduled match.**

**Matt: Bakabella I came here to wrestle not to sit down. I want to fight!**

**Sidney: Don't worry I found you an opponent a younger who deserves to be punished now get out there and teach him a lesson he won't forget. **

No Theme Music

Gavin: Ladies and Gentlemen coming to the ring he has wrestled since 1950. He is Classic Matt Classic! And his opponent.

1 , 2 ,3 Go!

White Noise

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen coming to the ring he is a former WWE superstar. He has finally been found. Please welcome Trent?!

Crowd: Trent? (Repeated)

Ultramantis: What a surprise Chikarason Trent? is making his Chikara debut tonight against Matt Classic. A battle of old school versus new school.

Leonard: And here we go they lock up and Classic has Trent? in a headlock. He releases the headlock and Trent? gets a sunset flip 1 , 2 kick out at 2. Dropkick to a seated Classic another cover but only gets 2 again. He tries to whip Classic in the corner but he reverses it by lifting up Trent and spinning him around in the airplane spin. Now Classic set up for the body slam and he misses Trent? gets up and hits him with the Gobstopper ( running knee). 1, 2 it's over.

Gavin: Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the match Trent?!

Leonard: Now let's take you to Bryce to give you an Event Center Update.

**Event Center**

**Bryce: Ladies and Gentlemen Bryce Remsburg here Breaking News! Archibald Peck has gotten his horse back from the surprise member from his team who has history with Steve Weiner. Which he claimed Steve has killed his brother and all we know is that he wrestled only one match and you can find it on Beyond Wrestling's YouTube channel. Now even bigger news the teams who will participate in this year's King of Trios have been announced and the teams are the following: **

**The Batiri**

**F.I.S.T. (Gargano, Taylor and Icarus)**

**The Spectral Envoy**

**Team Bakabella (Devastation Corporation and Oleg the Usurper)**

**Chikara Season 3 (Knight Eye 4 Pirate Guy and the returning Shane Storm)**

**The Colony**

**The Colony Extreme Force**

**Gran Akuma and 3.0**

**Team R.O.H. (A.C.H., Tadarius Thomas and Jay Lethal)**

**Team PWG (The Young Bucks and Adam Cole)**

**Estonian Thunder Frog, Latvian Proud Oak and Lithuanian Snow Troll**

**Da Soul Touchaz**

**The Gentlemen's Club ( Gulak, Cassidy and The Swamp Monster)**

**Team WWF (1-2-3 Kid, Koko B. Ware and Marty Jannetty)**

**The Perfect Trio (Jigsaw, The Shard and deviANT)**

**And Tim Donst, Jakob Hammermeier and Steve "The Turtle" Weiner**

**Now we won't announce the matchups until the Cibernetico edition of The Event Center until next time Chikara fans.**

**(Steve Weiner is running in front of Bryce and is followed by the mysterious Russian man aka Slater Quaid)**

**Slater Quaid: Did you kill my brothers?**

**Steve: For the last time I didn't kill your brothers.**


End file.
